Fairytales
by Hiasobi
Summary: A Princess no one noticed. A Prince who never arrived. The always, happily ever afters. Raiha is a Hero but also a Villain. Fuuko is about to get her Fairytale.
1. Once Upon a Time

Disclaimer: I do not own _Flame of Recca _or any of its associated merchandise. Though I would love to.

* * *

**Fairytales  
**Summary: A Princess no one knew. The Prince who never arrived.

* * *

Fuuko has always dreamed of a prince.

Ever since she was young enough to have dreams, she had always dreamed of a prince. Her dad, she remembers in her memories, had a fondness for fairytales. He would always sit by her bedside at night and tell her of the fairytales.

Of a princess.

Of a maid.

Of a girl.

Of a curse.

Of a villain.

Of a prince that would come save the day.

And of the always, always, happily ever afters.

Her dad had always believed in the happily ever afters.

She remembers his laughing face and the house full of laughter as she grew up, thriving on fairytales. Her house had been a fairytale. Her mom and dad always sneaking secret glances and small affectionate gestures she hadn't understood but found so endearing. She remembers the hidden kisses and the language of their own that she had never learned to speak. Her brother would roll his eyes but she knew that he found their love beautiful as well.

Fuuko had grown up for that love. She had waited and wanted and dreamed of a love just like her parents. Endearing, loving and all encompassing. She had grown up readily and eagerly, waiting for the day she would find her prince.

Recca had come along inbetween one day and the next and she played with him. Fuuko knew she was young and still had a long time to go before she could meet her prince. She had thought that it would be a nice way to pass the time.

She had been happy and oblivious and naive. Her days had been filled with light and laughter; she hadn't given much thought to the fast approaching future. She hadn't known about what would soon happen, and she had been clueless until it all rushed past her.

She had lived her life free of worries and pain and despair. She grew up smiling and laughing. Her face always radiated the joy she found in the simple act of living, and she hadn't looked past the surface of what was offered to her. And then it happened.

Then she lost her father.

She lost the laughter in the house, the joy on her brother face, and the light in her mother's eyes.

She became an outcast in the school and she had to become stronger so they wouldn't be able to pick on her. And Recca became more than just a pastime. Recca became more than just a friend. He became essential, because if she beat him, then it was like she could have a piece of her childhood back. She could have the light, the laughter and the joy.

She became obsessed. She worked vigorously towards her goal. She didn't care about what the people called her – a tomboy, a disgrace, a man – because once she beat Recca then they would have to accept her. Then the loneliness would end.

She had been so caught up in everything she hadn't noticed what went on around her, outside of her small little world. Then one day during their chaotic high school days Recca became estranged in more than they knew. Recca broadened his scope and their world got bigger. There was so much to do, so much they had to focus on, and she almost missed it.

Then she met him.

Then she found her prince.

Except he wasn't what she expected. He wasn't been cool and calm and collected, instead he was goofy and clumsy and scattered-brained. But that was okay.

Instead of being ice and omnipotent and dashing, he had been light and laughter and joy.

Instead of being everything she had thought him would be, he was everything she had been seeking.

It was like the sun; like a miracle.

Only the miracle wasn't without flaws.

He was from the enemy side. He was working against her friends. He was with the brother of her friend who was trying to dispose of them out of his way.

He was not without flaws. He was clumsy and goofy and could not afford to falling love with her. And she could not afford to fall in love with him.

And so, not every fairytale was without tears. Cinderella was only allowed till midnight, Snow White was only allowed until she grew to be more beautiful then her stepmother, Sleeping Beauty was only allowed till her 16th birthday.

Every fairytale had limitations. She accepted that. Their fairytale had ended before it began. Her fairytale would never be with him. She grew to accept that.

She accepted that she was grown up now and fairytales were not made for people like her, never mind that it was all she had been waiting for. Never mind that it was all she had wanted to grow up for.

Everything had it boundaries.

And after they defeated Kurei, after they defeated Mori Kuren, she watched his back silently as he walked away.

There had been no flowers, no heartfelt farewells, and no promises of happily ever after. She acknowledges now that what her Mother and Father had, while they had it, was something rare. Something that maybe wasn't meant for her. And she realizes and knows that as he leaves, she's losing all the light and laughter and joy again.

She never tore her eyes away from him, as his form got smaller and smaller as he left her and when it faded into nothing. Because this marked the end of their fairytale.

More than that, this marked that it had never begun.

**. : once upon a time : . **


	2. in a Kingdom Far Away

Disclaimer: I do not own _Flame of Recca_ or its associated merchandise.

Post-mangaverse.

The Uruha Hokage is composed of Kurei, Raiha, Neon, and Joker. It was formed after the Ura Butou Satsujin in order to go after and battle Mori Kouran.

* * *

**Fairytales  
**Summary: Not every fairytale is without tears

* * *

Raiha was five when he learned of the truth about his family and their centuries old heritage. He hadn't understood it all but his parents' solemn eyes and the desperation in their depths told him it was something serious. He would learn how deep the truth went as he grew up.

So later on when a boy draped in red appeared he followed him obediently and to the best of his abilities. He swore his loyalty and faith by the half tortured soul and vowed to follow wherever his madness may lead him.

Raiha will later become one of many; but he will still be the first, the best, the most trusted, and most powerful.

He was handed a tool to master, and almost died when it tried to master him, but he was not weak and he swore to live by his new companion's side. Somehow he found the strength to pull through. The boy, draped in red and a face hidden behind a mask, took his hand and they descended together into darkness.

Years passed and whatever illusions he might have had were stripped away and he saw the world clearly with all its stains and taints. Sometimes, he thought maybe he saw the world worse then it actually was.

Raiha was nineteen before he saw innocence again. _(And temptation.)_

Maybe that was untrue, he had spent the past years looking after Kaoru and Ganko, watched them grow up and learn hard truths, but still remain children. He saw their wide-eyes and drooping shoulders almost everyday if he could help it, and tried to ease their pain if he could.

But this, this time it was different.

Soft features in sleep, tender smooth skin along his fingertips, hard flexing muscle under his hand, silken lavender hair brushing against his chin, and brilliant shining green eyes that he would never be able to find an emerald to match.

_This_ was innocence-once-lost but tempted that could return.

_This_ was light and innocence and purity and redemption.

_This_ – was the irony of the ironies as she looked up into him with clear, glowing eyes.

_This_ was _she_, Fuuko Kirisawa, the chosen wielder of the Fuujin and opposing side.

_She_ was temptation, and desire, and the descent into a madness that he could never climb out of again.

He reaches and pulls away, always wanting but only rarely allowing himself to touch. She looks at him confused, and shy, but also subtly inviting and he wants to – wants to so much.

Raiha was nineteen when he walked away from her and he should be proud – and he was. He stopped himself from giving in and tainting her with his bloody hands. His stains would not rub off on her.

But the pain of her gaze as she watched him walk away made him think he was halfway to dying. The weight of his feet was a hundred times heavier then normal and everything in him screamed for him to turn around and grab her. To engulf her into him and never let any one else have her. Recca had come close, and now he was clearing the road for Domon.

It took him all his power, his strength, and his self-control to stay away. He treaded on, ignoring the ache in his heart and moved from day to day. He lived, half in mourning and half in suffering.

They found that Kurei was gone but he had left all the Uruha Hokage compensated. Everything, all the money and companies and riches, were inherited to them. Neon cried but Aki and Miki took her in hand; Raiha simply nodded and they could do nothing but move on.

They turn from cold-blooded killers to cold-blooded business executives. The people in the business world had seen them as rookies and sorely underestimated them – and they paid dearly. The companies prospered under their hands and they expanded and expanded and widened their influence, all the while withdrawing from public view.

Neon got pregnant. Neon got pregnant and her stomach became swollen and she retired to take care of her baby. She hadn't really liked the new line of work anyways and she was quite happy and content to stay home take care of her precious child. Black hair and brown eyes – so common, but they all knew who the father was.

Aki and Miki picked up the load and amazingly, Joker as well. Joker had been found on the other side of town washed up on the beach with grievous injuries, the doctors had no clue how the hell he had pulled through. But he woke up, healed up, and cleaned up pretty well.

Joker and Neon mostly stayed at home and took care of the boy child, who cried at the most inconsistent times. Raiha spoiled the babe but sometimes found it hard to be in his presence. Joker on the other hand took to it like a natural. He took the place of the father and though they knew somewhere deep down Neon was hurting and bitter about it, she was also thankful and they all let it be.

It's a few years later Joker and Neon seem to have settled down. Neon doesn't hurt that much anymore as the toddler heals her wounds, Aki and Miki no longer worry about where and how they might have to protect their sister, and Raiha withdraws more and more into his work, closing himself from the world.

The Uruha had been close, they had been friends but no one had ever understood the ninja like Kurei. And though Neon hadn't liked it, no one had seemed to understand Kurei like the ninja either. They had a bond none of the others could quite touch.

And when Raiha withdrew from them, not obviously and not totally, but withdrew and closed himself off in ways they didn't understand – no one could do anything to help him. They watched with helpless eyes as he turned away their attempts to open up and their offers to listen.

And a few years down the line when Raiha has wrapped himself up in the safe bubble, detached from the world more times than not, he looks inside himself and he's falling apart. The pieces that he's holding together simply aren't quite enough anymore. His control is failing and he wants to fall into the deep depths so much.

He sinking into the darkness and this time he's alone, Kurei isn't here with him. He smiles that smile and laughs that laugh but inside, it's consuming him.

He's become cold – colder then what he used to be, and numb to a lot of things. He's become quite the business man (almost as good as he is an assassin). He's acquired fame, power, money, and respect – but he's not happy.

He's also known as a cold hearted bastard as he topples businesses without a care. Raiha does what he has to do and somewhere in his heart, he thinks he still believes that Kurei will come back, and he wants Kurei to be proud of what he has achieved in his absence.

But it's been so long.

And when they send him the folders for the new deal proposals this time, he barely looks at the sheets before he knows the numbers are forged and that they would not benefit at all.

"Crush them." He says as he walks out of his office and drops the folders onto an aide's desk.

"Sir?" The man blinks and looks a bit warily.

He turns looks back at the man, the new ones usually get frightened of how someone so friendly looking could be so heartless, and the ones who had been there longer still sometimes question how he can do such things.

Raiha has become ruthless, he knows this and so does the others. But Raiha had always been that way, the others just didn't know about it and Kurei used to save it for when there was a special case.

Raiha walks towards the man, and a glance to the left shows a folder he hadn't seen before. He grabs it off the aide's desk without needing permission and the gleam in his eyes sharpen to a fanatic point. He moves and drops it on top of the others.

"The companies." He said. "Topple them."

**. : in a kingdom far away : . **


	3. there exists a Maiden

Wah, haven't updated this in _years_. But I'm very happy to see that the fandom is alive. Though the amount of ToFuu fics staggers me, honesty. When the series first came out ToFuu was a rare/alt. pairing. Now it's the norm? XD

Really would of thought there'd be more RaiFuu though, as it is canon. But if not, well, guess I just have to write my own! Lol.

* * *

**Fairytales  
**Summary: The Prince from another country may be a villain.

* * *

"Good morning sir." The secretary greeted as Raiha stepped up to him.

"Good Morning." Raiha chirped back.

"Your 10 o'clock appointment has arrived sir." The man held up a binder.

Raiha took the binder and the secretary indicated to the door on his right. Opening the cover the long haired executive saw the name of the one of the companies who had sent in the proposals he had told the corporate team to dispose of. He did not sigh, the business world was full of tedious, drawn out paperwork and negotiations; he had gotten quite used to them. Truly, he found the best way to deal with the annoying flies was to cut them off cold before they got any ideas of taking advantage. When Raiha looked up, his eyes were chilly. He nodded to the secretary, expressed his thanks, and turned towards the office where the CEO of the aforementioned company was waiting for him.

He pushed open to door to see a late middle-aged man in a business suit seated on the couch with a younger, early twenties, aloof young man who bore a resemblance.

"Ikazuchi-sama." The older man greeted, both men getting up from the couch.

Raiha nodded coolly. "Good morning." He left out the name, partly because he did not know it, and partly as a clear insult.

The older man's face tightened minutely, but unmistakable to Raiha's eyes. Raiha walked straight the wide mahogany desk and took a seat in the black leather chair, dropping the binder on the table softly. Leaning forward, elbows on the desk, fingers interlaced under his chin, he smiled. "You wanted to see me?" He asked in a nonchalant tone.

"Ikazuchi-sama," the senior repeated, "It was recently brought to my attention there were some discrepancies on the report that was sent to your management to review."

"Really." Raiha replied, expression unchanged, but did not elaborate.

"It has been discovered that one of our senior members has falsifying spenditure reports and misaligning costs. I am here to assure you that the problem has been found and dealt with." The CEO explained, "Unfortunately the report given to you is thus incorrect and invalid. I came to ask you, I am aware you a busy man, but if you would still be willing to accept another proposal from our company."

"The deadline for the accepting proposals for the project has already passed." Raiha said as he flipped to the back of the binder where a beige folder was tucked into the sleeve. He pulled it out to see the recent reports dated yesterday on the internal affair of the aforementioned company, it did seem like they had an embezzler in their midst that they removed, but the man had embezzled and moved around the internal stocks so much that the company was on the clear verge of bankruptcy in the next two months if they did not successful obtain a large contract by a wealthy company.

"This is my son and successor." The older man continued after a pause, placing a hand on the younger man's shoulder - who stiffened at the contact. "He is studious and hard working. He has completed several noteworthy projects. He would be the one in charge of the proposed project if accepted."

Indeed, the dowser on the young man was quite impressive for his age. It would indeed be worth it to hear what he thought how the direction of the project should go. So that was the incentive the man was using to entice Raiha to give an extension on the deadline.

Though a smart young man, there were several other brilliant prodigies in the field who had submitted the proposals on time. There was also another discrepancy.

"I did not know he was your son." Raiha mentioned, flipping through the pages. "It was not mentioned before."

"Ah," the older man said, "Katoku is from my previous marriage," which might explain the tension between father and son. "Katoku uses my first wife's surname, and we do not like to bring up the connection in the company, in case rumours of favouritism arise."

Raiha flipped the page, and saw the report on the CEO's first marriage and Katoku's family.

"To be perfectly honest, a lot rests on the outcome of this proposal." The older man avoided speaking of the stark circumstances outright, trying to down play the urgency. "I would be willing to do all that's within my power to come to an understanding." He told the silent form of Raiha.

"Hiramatsu-san." The harsh light in the executive's gaze was pericing, "You have a daughter."

The intensity unnerved the older business man. "Akane-chan?" Hiramatsu asked, wondering what the issue was with his 8-year old daughter.

"No."

"Tusiki-chan?" Hiramatsu guessed, mentioning his step-child, his current wife's daughter from _her_ previous marriage. Tusiki was a beautiful and fashionable girl, very close to the powerful executive's age.

Raiha's face was unresponsive to the inquiries. There was a flash of understanding in the light younger business man's eyes the same time Raiha bit out:

"Katoku's sister."

**. : - : . **

"No, Kirou. You can't just walk out of our lives then come back expecting us to fall in with your favours."

"Please Hana!" Kirou stressed a level voice, trying not to sound like he was begging but failing. "We're not doing anything bad or harmful. Ikazuchi-sama simply wants to meet her."

"And you brought your whole new family for that?" Hana scorned, scowling at the trophy wife and the two beautiful daughters seated opposite of her in her living room, by the side of her ex-husband Kiramatsu Kirou. It felt like he was throwing his happiness in her face. "You need to introduce them all to her too?"

Kirou shrunk back. He had brought Tusiki and Akane along just in case Ikazuchi-sama might want to meet them, or on the chance they could somehow gain his favour. But so far all Ikazuchi-sama and the associate he brought along, Hijuu-san, was standing by the far wall away from the bickering and ignoring the argument. All Kirou had done was aggravate his ex-wife by dropping in suddenly and bringing along the entourage to rub salt on her wounds. Ikazuchi-sama and Hijuu-san had barely registered Tuski, Akane, or his wife; keeping to their own console, unreceptive to conversation.

"Hana. Please. This is very important to the company." Hiramatsu said.

"Unfortunately that is true mother." Katoku spoke up quietly. "The company is in a very delicate situation right now, and we need these negotiations to pull through."

Hana tried to pull in her anger, but it didn't succeed. It wasn't really anger that fuelled her, but sadness, and she didn't want anyone to see it. Anger was much safer. She had her pride after all. "So you can come back asking for help whenever things go wrong? I don't remember that being part of the divorce agreement!"

From the side of the room the two business men stood alert to a vision outside of the window glass, then one of them slid through the shadows of the room with barely a whisper of sound.

"Mother." Katoku said softly, trying to comfort and calm her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"You _left_ us Kirou." Hana told him. "You didn't want us anymore, me or the kids. And now you suddenly changed your mind because your large and successful life isn't turning out to be as good as you though it'd be? It doesn't work that way! Katoku might have made his own decision to work in your company, but if you think I'm going to let you waltz in here and do what you want, manipulate my daughter for your own needs, you have another thing coming!"

No one except a half-grinning friend noticed Raiha slip out the front door.

A teenage girl breathed in the cool air of late afternoon, face turned to the side, pausing on the sidewalk as she listened to the sound of the wind rustling through the leaves. It was a nice day, sunny skies and a light breeze in the air. She was returning from a visit to her friends, still in a complacent mood brought about by the lingering ordinary happiness of being able to hang out with her friends in normal, every day activities. The wind blew the locks of her hair in front of her as she turned, obscuring her vision. She reached up to brushed it aside and the half-smile of content drained from her face to be replaced by an expression of shock.

He stood quietly in front of her, a bit taller, leaner, and a few years older. His hair was just as long as always, tied back in the same style, eyes still as deep and dark the last time she had seem him. Hands jammed into the pockets of his dress slacks, the back jacket and dress shirt were so out of place to the him in her memory.

"Fuuko-san."

**. : there exists a maiden : . **


End file.
